Bien no te odio
by G-BTS
Summary: —bien no te odio, al contrario me gustas—sus mejillas se tiñeron de un color rojizo, —Quee... te gusto?—parecía extrañada ya que pensaba que la menor ni la soportaba.


"Bien no te odio tanto"

—¡Bien esta vez te venceré Maki-chan!—la fuerte voz de la peli negra se hizo escuchar por toda la sala del club, llamado la atención de sus amigas.

Maki solo la observa con aburrimiento.

—No creo que logres ganar Nico-chan—la líder de µ's se asomó por la espalda de la peli negra.

—Deja eso idiota!—dio fuerte codazo hacia atrás donde honoka grito de dolor—Se supone que debes de apoyar a tu capitán.

—U... lo siento ¡Capitan!—

—Bien—sonrió con mucha energía y regreso su vista sobre la chica que seguía sentada enfrente de ella—es la hora—coloco su brazo derecho y codo sobre la mesa esperando a que la pelirroja hiciera lo mismo—Nozomi pon el cronómetro—pidió a su compañera quien sonrió con burla, buena esta solo se burlaba de todo—¡Deja de reírte!—

—Vale ya, no te enojes—

—maki-chan pon tu mano—nico vio que la chica no hacia lo mismo le pidió que lo hiciera de la manera mas tranquila.

Maki suspiro e hizo lo que su irritante sempai le pedía, es mejor hacer esto rápido y terminar de una vez.

—Corre el cronómetro nozomi—ordenó nico a su amiga—eli eres el referin—la rubia asintió con la cabeza.

—Bien listas—eli coloco una mano sobre la de ambas chicas—1, 2, 3, ¡Ya!—grito fuerte y dando a comenzar.

Ambas competidoras presionaban con fuerza cada una de las manos de la otra, el tiempo corría. Cada una intentaba ser la vencedora pero una sola seria la ganadora.

—¡Vamos Nico~nya!—

—¡tu puedes capitan!—

—yo creo que esto es perdida de tiempo—dijo umi molesta ya que creía que estarían entrenando y no perdiendo el tiempo.

—ya Umi-chan hay que divertirse de vez en cuando—sonreía con ternura la modista a su linda novia arquera, provocando un sonrojo en la arquera.

—Rin-chan bájate de ahí—la pequeña mochi intentaba hacer bajar su novia de la mesa donde se encuentra la PC.

—¡Vamos Nico solo falta poco!—se notaba la afición rusa por las luchas.

Poco a poco iba bajando la mano de la pelirroja, nico creía ganar pero no contó conque la menor sacara fuerza de quien sabe donde dándole un golpe final, dejando como ganadora a la pelirroja.

—¡Y maki es la ganadora!—exclamó con emoción la rusa.

—¡oh ¿cuanto dure esta vez Nozomi?!—pregunto de manera inmediata a su amiga peli morada.

—1. 56, es tu mejor tiempo—animo a su amiga.

—¡Oh si... aguante mas tiempo!—al parecer no le molesto perder de nuevo, solamente quería ver si aguantaba mas tiempo que la otra vez que jugo con Maki-chan—¡En tu cara Maki-chan!—la señalo con arrogancia mientras extendía sus brazos al aire como victoria. La pelirroja seguía ahí mirando a su sempai con una cara aburrida.

—Bueno ya terminado esto vamos a entrenar—sugerio eli al restó, todas ahí asintieron y fueron hasta la asotea.

El entrenamiento fue muy rápido ya que solo iba a repasar los pasos ya ensallados del baile que pronto presentaría en el festival cultural que la escuela tendrá en un par de días.

Los días pasaban de manera normal y tranquila bueno no para todas, ¿por que?, pues cierta integrante de µ's sentía una tensión entre ella misma y su pequeña kouhai, nico no sabía por que maki la miraba mucho y lo raro es que durante estos días no han tenido Ninguna pelea, extrañó.

—Bien necesito que alguien me ayude con lo de rapartir volantes para el festival—la rusa pidió ayuda a una de sus amigas pero ninguna quizo o por muy flojas o por que tenían cosas que hacer—esto es imposible, ninguna quiere ayudarme.

—Lo siento elichii pero quede con las del salón que las ayudaría con la decoración para el café maid—la Miko se disculpo con su rubia novia dándole una sonrisa tierna ganado por completo el corazón de eli, se sonrojo—así que perdon.

—Tranquila no-chan ve con cuidado—aun con las mejillas rojizas le regreso la sonrisa.

La peli morada se fue del aula dejando sola a la rubia y a sus 7 amigas.

—Ahora si quien va ayudarme—

—A... yo tengo que ir ayudar a Kayochii~nya—

—pero hanayo esta aquí—eli señalo a la castaña, rin se tensó.

—¡Por eso... vámonos Kayochii~nyaa!—la chica felina tomo de la muñeca a su linda novia y salio corriendo junto a la castaña fuera del aula.

—bien ya que rin y hanayo están ocupadas—dijo eso con sarcasmo—quien viene conmigo—pero ninguna hablo o se ofreció. Suspiro.

—Vamos eli te acompaño ya que creo que ninguna querrá ayudar—nico miro con disimulo a las demás y efectivamente nadie quería ayudar e incluso la peli azul y la peli gris ya que estas tiene una cita.

—Grasias nico—sonrió—bien las demás ya pueden irse.

—¡Yatta libertad!—grito feliz la líder de µ's mientras corría hasta la salida.

—Nos vemos—la peli azul se despidió junto con kotori al par, saliendo por la salida.

Dejando a eli, nico y... ¿Maki?.

—Maki no piensas irte?—la rubia se percato de la menor que seguía ahí de pie mirando con atención a ambas pero mas a nico.

—Quiero ayudar—fue lo primero que contestó.

—Espera qué?!—grito confundida nico, jamas pensó que maki se ofrecería ayudar—¿Te sientes mal maki-chan?—

—Me siento perfectamente bien—paso de largo de la peli negra y se acerco a la rubia tomando algunos volantes para repartir—vamos—salio primero al aula.

—Raro, ¿no crees eli?—Nico no dejaba de mirar hacia dónde esa tsundere mimada salió, algo le pasaba—

—Ah?.. ¿por qué dices eso?, yo la veo normal—Nico se golpeó mentalmente, había olvidado que esta hablando con la mas densa del grupo.

—Solo olvídalo y vamos ayudarla—le dio una palmada en el hombro a su amiga mientras sale primero del aula.

—¡Hey dime!—salio tras ella junto con algunos volantes.

Y así otro día paso, el festival seria mañana así que todas las integrantes de µ's estaban listas para presentarse, todas tenían una concentración absoluta todas excepto cierta peli negra que desde ayer no ha dejado de pensar en el extraño comportamiento que ha tenido la peli roja, quería saber que era. La presentación termino con muchas felicitaciones y aplausos por sus fans y muchas compañeras, nico durante el show siguió pensando cual seria el malestar de maki hasta que algo hizo clic en su cabeza ya tenia una idea de que podía ser y de eso necesita hablar con cierta Miko.

—Nozomi—llego al aula encontrándose sola a la chica que ha estado buscando por todas partes.

—oh nicochii, ¿que sucede?—se dio cuenta de la presencia de su amiga.

—necesito hablar contigo de algo—se acomodó cercas de donde su amiga de busto grande se encontraba, Nozomi parecía extrañada eran raras las ocasiones en que su amiga quería hablar—es sobre maki-chan—ahora esto si le intereso más, sera que al fin nico se dio cuenta de los sentimientos de maki.

—De maki-chan?, ¿por que?, pasa algo malo con ella?—sonrió picara, nico noto esa sonrisa, suspiro.

—no haz notado que actúa extrañó—

—¿Extraña?—

—si, desde hace unos días que actúa extraña, no me a gritado y regresado los insultos—y eso le molestaba demasiado aunque no lo admitiría—y no haz visto como maki-chan siempre quiere ayudarnos a mi y a ELI—Nozomi no parecía entender a su amiga aunque se hacia la idea—o cuando entrenamos en sub-unidad maki-chan me ayuda y a ELI, no es extraño.

—a ver—paro a su amiga que se esta empezando hacer raras ideas y confundidas—estas diciendo que a maki-chan le gusta mi elichii.

—¡Si!—grito como si al fin la peli morada logro entender lo que esta diciendo—yo creo que deberías estar precavida con maki-chan es muy linda y cualquiera caería en sus encantos.

—Nicochii creo que estas equivocada con esto—la miro con un poquito de burla, nico levanto una ceja, no comprendía la cara de burla de su amiga—tal vez a maki-chan le gusta alguien ¡Más!—disimulo su mira hasta ella, nico seguía sin entender.

—Pues no creo eso—

—Nicochii eres una idiota—

—¡hey!—grito molesta, Nozomi solo rio.

————————————————————

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

—a que se refería Nozomi con que a maki-chan le gusta alguien—caminaba por los pasillos algo confundida, pensando en esas palabras de su amiga pero ¿porque solo pensaba en maki?, como si se preocupara por ella—auque así es—susurro a quien quería engañar claro que le preocupa maki, desde que la conoció sintió esa necesidad de protegerla—esto es extraño—siguió absorta en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que había llegado al gimnasio, encontrándose a la chica que ha estado en sus pensamientos, sentada en las gradas sola ahí en medio de la obscuridad. Camino hasta ella y se paró enfrente de ella, maki noto una sombra cercas de ella levanto la vista encontrando a su sempai—Hola—levanto su mano como saludo.

—hola—contesto sin ánimo.

—¿Que haces aquí sola?—pregunto algo nerviosa.

—que te importa—contesto borde, enojando a la mayor.

—Hey!... solo vengo aquí a ver si estas bien—respondió molesta.

—Y... no es como si te importará—

—Uh... eso—ahora no sabia que hacer—solo venia a ver como estabas, ya que haz actuado algo extraña—maki se tensó por completo había sido muy obvia, temía que nico se diera cuenta.

—E-extraña...—tartamudeó—no seas idiota..

—Si has estado rara, pero mas con Eli y conmigo—no se iría de ahí hasta que ella le dijera que es lo que pasaba y si en realidad sentía algo por eli aunque eso le doliera por raro que suene—como si...

—Como si que!—se enfrentó a la mayor si tenia que decir sus sentimientos a la peli negra lo haria, ya no quería seguir ocultandolo.

—¡Como si te gustará eli!—termino por gritar algo molesta, dejando sorprendida a la menor.

—¡¿Qué dices idiota?!—reaccionó inmediatamente, esa idiota se estaba haciendo ideas equivocadas—¡A mi no me gusta eli! .

—¡entonces por que siempre te comportas servicial y amable conmigo y eli¡—

—¡Eso no quiere decir que me guste eli! —

—¡Pues a mi me odias! —

—¡Jamas he dicho que te odio!—

—¡claro que si, la otra vez me gritastes "te odio" y saliste corriendo!—enfatizó la situación, maki se mordió el labio inferior, estaba perdiendo.

—¡Pues por que tu misma te lo ganas!—no iba a ceder.

—¡Yo!—se señalo indignada—¡tu eres la qué empiezas!—dio un paso superior hasta la pelirroja quedando muy cercas de esta.

—¡Bien ok si me gustas feliz!—termino por decir sus sentimientos hacia la peli negra, dos razones, la primera ya no podía dejar de negarlo y dos porque tenia muy cercas a nico.

—Q.. ue..?.. ¿t-te gusto?—dejo de gritarle y la miro con un sonrojó.

—S-si.. —igual que el rostro de nico tenia las mejillas rojizas, ahora que seguía—di algo..

—C.. omo que?—miro el suelo como si fuera lo mas interesante del mundo, no sabia exactamente como tomarse aquella declaración.

—N-no lo sé.. —dolía su pecho, eso significa que nico no tiene sentimientos hacia ella, no quería arrepentirse de esto ya que ya no había marcha atrás, después de todo ya sabe sus sentimientos, apretó los dientes no se iba quedar sin hacer algo que ha deseado por mucho tiempo.

—Yo... cr..—no fue capaz de terminar por los húmedos y suaves labios de la menor sobre los de ella, era un beso lleno de sentimientos y emociones, pero también sabia algo salado, debido a las lágrimas de maki, sus ojos aun estaban abiertos por la sorpresa.

Algo cambiaria de ahora y adelante.

.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Los dias pasaron desde aquel beso y confesión, nico quería hablar con maki sobre lo que paso hace unos días atrás pero ella no había venido a la escuela como si la evitara, dolía mucho que no quisiera verla, pero necesita arreglar eso.

—Maki-chan aun no ha venido a clases—hablo algo preocupada hanayo, quería saber algo de su amiga y que es lo que le sucedió para que faltar a clases.

—Si~nya estamos preocupadas, algo paso—

—si debe ser eso o por que si no ya hubiera venido—la líder de coloco en modo de pensar, nico seguía en silencio sin aportar algo, inquietando a cierta miko, algo paso en el festival y nico esta involucrada en ello—¿Tu que opinas nico-chan?—dejo aun lado sus dudas y mejor decidio preguntar a su amiga.

—pues... —que decirles, que maki no viene a la escuela por su culpa, claro que no—no lo se...

—estas bien nico?—la rubia miro con preocupación a su pequeña "hija" así como Nozomi la nombró, ya que parecía aflingida.

—Si... pufff de maravilla —mintió.

—claro—la peli azul podía ser densa pero podía deducir pocas cosas a su alrededor, claro cosas que no tuviera que ver con absurdas confesiones de algunas chicas hacia ella—estos días actúas extraña.

—E.. xtraña... jajaja.. claro que no—las risas nerviosas empezaron a salir de sus labios sin parar, debía de hacer algo o si no la descubren.

—Nico-chan eres mala mintiendo—la modista sonrio con burla, Nozomi igual.

—Vamos Nicochii ¿que sucede?... —

—yo... pues... cr... ¡Yo soy la razón por la que Maki-chan no ha venido a clases!—al final de cuenta no soporto la presión de grupo, las demás la miraron con sorpresa bueno menos Nozomi ya que esta se hacia una idea.

—¡¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeé?!—

—pero, ¿por que?—hablo aun sorprendida la chica amante del pan—pensé que ni se agradaban.

—Lo mismo pensé—concordó hanayo—bueno en una parte si.

—pero que paso?—.

Nico miro a cada una, suspiro, ya que todas sabían debía de contarles—el día del festival fui a caminar por el gimnasio y me encontré con maki-chan ahí solo sentada en las gradas así que fui hasta ella y ya sabrán como es maki-chan conmigo y luego empezamos a discutir por razones diferentes y luego me dijo que le... le.. —porque le costaba decirlo, trago saliva y siguió—dijo que le gusto... —sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

El silencio reino por completo. Nico miro con cara de interrogacion, ya que ninguna daba alguna respuesta o gesto.

—¡Te lo dije Nozomi-chan que Maki-chan se confesaría a nico-chan primero jojojo!—la pajarita empezó a bailar con felicidad—¡Pagame!—extendía las manos hasta la molesta Nozomi, pagando su apuesta perdida.

—Ah?...—la pobre parecía confundida aun más.

—Tenia mi fe en ti y me fallas—berrinchuda acuso a su "hija", luego la castigaría.

—¿Que es esto?...—pedía explicación—apuestan a mis espaldas.

—Si—dijeron casi todas.

—dejando las apuestas—eli miro a su novia, ella sonrió—¿que haremos para que maki vuelva a la escuela?.

—hacer que nico~nya se le confiese y le diga sus sentimientos,... espera un momento~nya—algo la tenia algo confusa—aceptastes los sentimientos de maki-chan.

—ah... pueda que no—

—¡Seras tonta, nico-chan!—su líder se enzimo sobre ella—esa es la razon... bueno otra razón por la cual no ha venido a clases—le estiro una mejilla.

—Auuu eso duele—se la quito de enzima y la empujó—creen eso.

—Obvio Nico, ella pensara que la rechazaste—tal vez umi tenga razón.

—Pero ella después de besarme salio corriendo!—

—¡Se besaron?! —

Habia olvidado aquello, esta perdida.

—agggg si ok nos besamos—confesó avergonzada.

—tan aguardado te lo tenias nico-chan—kotori negó con decepción.

—Bueno ya... ¿que hago?!—parecía desesperada, lo esta, y por parte de ella si es franca si tiene sentimientos por maki.

—antes que nada, ¿te gusta maki-chan?—todas las integrantes miraron a la miko debido a esa pregunta y luego a nico esperando una respuesta.

—Si... tengo sentimientos por ella—no dudo en ningún momento ella si estaba segura de sus sentimientos por aquella irritante kouhai, no solo le gusta si no que también la ama.

—Vaya y creer que jamás vería algo así entre ellas—todas concordaron con la bailarina, en sus vidas jamas pensaron que se par terminaría juntas, ¡Mienten!, obvio que si.

—¡Bien decidido haremos que Maki-chan y Nicochii salgan!—la miko se levanto de su lugar y muy entusiasmada empezó hablar, todas asintieron—¡Iremos al hospital de sus padres!—

—Pero porque ahi?, no seria mejor ir a su casa—contradicio lo dicho por su linda novia.

Nozomi sonrió algo tramaba—por que se que no estaría ahi—todas parecía mas perdidas que cualquiera cosa—vamos ella misma sabe que si la vamos a buscar iríamos a su casa por eso debe estar con sus padres para qué no la encontremos y mucho menos Nicochii—señalo a la pobre azabache.

—¡Buena esa Nozomi-chan!—Nozomi le sonrió a su lider—entonces, ¿que haremos?.

—¡Honoka-chan tu te encargaras de conseguir un caballo!—señalo a la emocionada peli jengibre, que al ser señalada y ordenada a conseguir un caballo no dudo en salir de ahí en busca del animal—¡Hanayo-chan y Kotori-chan!—estas asintieron feliz—¡preparen algún traje de principe para nico-chan!—la mencionada se tenso esa loca que esta tramando, el par salio en busca del el traje y arreglar algunos detalles—¡Umi-chan y Rin-chan ustedes busquen algunos pétalos de cerezos!—no muy convencida umi salio tras su amiga revoltosa en busca de lo pedido por Nozomi, no quería algún castigo—y yo y elichii buscaremos alguna melodía para la escena—tomo del brazo a su rubia novia acurrucando su cabeza en el hombro de la rubia mientras ambas salían de ahí de lo mas felices, dejando sola y confundida a nico.

Esto será algo ridículo...

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

—Hija creo que deberías hablar con Nico-chan—decía de manera maternal y preocupada por su hija, pero esta solo negó—tal vez ambas puedan arreglar la situación.

—No creo que se pueda arreglar mamá—suspiro tristemente, mirando desde de la ventana del consultorio de su madre—ella me rechazo—técnicamente no fue asi, pero así lo creía ella ya que nico no hizo nada o dijo algo para que ella no saldriera corriendo.

—De acuerdo no insistere pero... no crees que huir y evadir el problema no es la solución—

—Para mi si—seguía obervando las calles de la ciudad con melancolía.

—Pensaras seguir escondiendote de ella y no ir a la escuela?—por muy tonto que suene lo haría—lo seguirás haciendo, ¿verdad?—miro hacia donde esta su hija.

—no por mucho o hasta que ellas se gradué—

La mayor estaba por decir algo pero la voz y música de fondo que empezó a escucharse por los megáfonos del hospital la interrumpieron, ganando la atención de ella y la de la menor.

La voz era de...

¡Nozomi!...

[~Nicochii no puedes esconderte de mi~].

parecía molesta, y como no si su pequeña y escurridiza hija se escapo antes de que la ordenara montarse en el caballo, el plan se fue al carajo.

—no es tu amiga?—

—lo es, pero que hace aquí y por que busca a nico-chan si no esta aquí—se cuestiono pero un ruido en la ventana las interrumpió.

—¡Mierdad esa loca ya esta acá!—refunfuño cierta azabache entrar por la ventana de aquel consultorio, creía que había llegado mas rápido que aquel monstruo pechugon, todo fuera mas sencillo entrar si no fuera por ese ridículo traje que su Nozomamá le obligó a usar.

—¡Nico-chan!—grito alarmada maki, dos razones, una por que ella estaba ahí y la dos porque entro por la ventana arriesgando su vida—¡¿Que haces aquí?! —pregunto.

—Ah... pues.. espera—pido un minuto para entrar y hablar cómodamente—¡Waaaajj!—cayo al suelo por culpa de ese saco. Maki y su madre caminaron hasta ella y la miraron desde abajo.—ya podemos hablar—se fue levantando de aquel suelo y ponerse de pie frente de la menor.

—hablar de que?—

—de lo que paso el día del festival—hablo firmemente quitándose consigo aquel saco negro, maki apenas se había percatado del traje, debía de admitir que le sentaba bien ese traje a su sempai, nico no se percato de la mirada de la menor sobre ella, ya que esta seguía acomodándose las mangas de la camisa blanca, arremanganselas y desaflojar aquella apretada corbata negra—así que no saldrás de aquí—se coloco casi cercas de la puerta—ammm... señora Nishikino podría dejarme a solas con su hija—miro a la mujer mayor que seguía ahi.

—Claro—sonrió de lo mas contenta, maki quería decirle que se quedara pero su madre se fue directo hasta la puerta, traidora pensó maki molesta—por cierto—detuvo su andada y miro a ambas—si llegan a reconciliarse el sofá esta muy cómodo—insinuó de manera picara provocando sonrojos en ellas—no vemos—salio de ahí dejándolas completamente solas.

—T... u madre... tiene un buen sentido del humor—nico trato de suavizar esta incomodidad que surgió gracias a su futura suegra.

—Algo.. —susurro aun avergonzada.

—como sea debemos de aclarar algo—

—no hay nada que aclarar, dejastes todo claro ese día—agacho la mirada, nico supuso que fue por que no le dio una respuesta—digo esta mas que obvio que jamas saldrás conmigo ya que no te gustan las chicas tsunderes y mimadas como yo—cada palabra era una espina en el corazón de nico, no quería ver a si a maki así que tomo fuerza y hablo.

—¡Te equivocas yo...!.. —las palabras se iban—cuando me besaste creía que era un tipo de venganza por ser tan grosera.

—¿Póque creias eso?—ella jamas lastimaría a nico.

—bueno como dije me odias o me odiabas—empezó a sentir nervios.

—Ya te dije que no te odio—sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo—y tu a mi?

—yo tampoco te odio yo... —tomo un bocado de aire y siguió—te amo—al fin dijo aquello que la atormetaban en su interior.

Maki no sabia exactamente como reaccionar, nico le dije que la quiere no le dijo que la ama y eso es mucho sonrió de felicidad.

—Enserio?.. por que yo también de amo—nico supuso que debería hacer algo como tomar la iniciativa.

Tomo por la cintura a la menor y la estrecho en sus brazos mientras se inclinaba hasta los labios de la pelirroja, maki sintió un cálido aliento sobre sus labios, poco a poco la distancia se acortaba mas, hasta que al fin ambos labios se unieron en una dulce y tierno beso, lleno de amor y cariño por la otra, fue corto pero ambas lo disfrutaron. Al separase un poco sin que nico dejara de aferrarse de la cintura de su ahora novia y que maki no dejara de agarrase sobre los hombros de la mayor, se miraron a la cara y sonrieron.

—así que al final de cuenta nunca me odiastes—sonrió de una manera burlesca nico, mientras pegaba mas el cuerpo de su kouhai al de ella.

Maki hizo un tierno puchero—ya te dije que no te odiaba—oculto su rostro sonrojado sobre el pecho de la mayor—eres una idiota—susurro por lo bajo.

—Hey!, a eso no se le dice a tu novia!—rio divertida.

—¿Somos novias?—pregunto aun con el rostro oculto, nico no comprendió que no lo son, y una respuesta sonó en su cabeza, nunca le pidio ser su novia, que tonta—no me lo has pedido.

—Ah.. cierto jajaj—rio nerviosa y algo torpe—entonces quieres ser mi novia?—

—Si no me queda de otra—

—Maki-chan—advirtió.

—Vale si quiero ser tu novia—sonrio, provocando risas en la mayor.

—jamás pensé que algún día esto pasara—se fue acomodando sobre la cabeza de la pelirroja, evitando no reír por los recueros—si hubiera sido diferente la situación que me hubieras dicho—pregunto a la menor.

—Pues... serie algo así, "bueno, no me gustas. Pero no me molestaría casarme contigo, tener dos bebes, un perrito y estar juntas hasta convertirnos en pasitas"—levanto un poco la mirada hasta chocar contras los ojos carmín que poseía nico, parecía feliz—eso de hubiera dicho.

—Vaya... ufff entonces tendré que cumplir eso—con una de sus manos fue acariciando la mejilla de maki, la menor abrió los ojos debido a lo dicho por nico—¿Qué?—

—Pues eso lo que acabas de decir... es... es.. —sus nervios se apoderaron de ella, por completo.

—pero es algo que haré—beso la mejilla rojiza de su novia y dijo lo siguiente—me casare contigo, comprare una casa, te daré dos hijas y un perrito ah.. y estaremos juntas siempre hasta que parezcamos pasistas, ¿que dices?—

La menor no tenia duda, había escogido a la persona correcta, que la amaría por toda la vida, no pudo evitar sonreír.

—si, si quiero estar juntas siempre—

Antes que Nico dijera algo los labios de su ahora novia se unieron sobre los de ella, un beso cálido y rapido.

—Entonces empecémos con los bebes—sugerio pícaramente nico, maki se tenso algo iba a pasar aquí en el consultorio de su madre no pudo imaginarse escena subidas de nivel en su mente, su rostro se volvió mas rojo que su cabello—seguiré el consejo de mi suegra, aquel sofá es muy cómodo—maki intentaba empujar a la mayor pero esta la sostenía con mas fuerza.

Ahora si no saldría virgen de este consultorio.

—N-nico.. creo que... ¡no espera deja de..!... ¡se gentil!... —grito al sentir las manos de nico sobre su abdomen y ver como su ropa era arrojada al suelo.

La gran Nico Nii tendría un día muy Ocupado.

Omake...

—Nico-chan ya se tardo, ¿no creen?—hablo la líder quien sostenía de una cuerda al caballo que Nozomi le pidió—tengo que de volver al caballo.

—Sean pacientes, se que Nicochii saldrá de esa puerta y nos pedirá ayuda—aunque viéndole bien sabia que eso jamas pasaría.

—a lo mejor esta ocupada con arreglar la situación con maki~nya—pobre e inocente rin.

Si supieras lo muy ocupada que esta.

—Hay que seguir esperando—volvió a sugerir Nozomi, ya de vengaría de su hija por hacerla esperar.

Todas ahí suspiraron con resignación.

Fin...

.

 ** _————_**

 **Bien aquí les dejo un Oneshot que se me ocurrió ayer en la noche, estas son las razones por las cuales me tardo en actualizar nuevos capítulos de los demás fanfics, necesito saciar esa tentación de escribir algo que me llega a la mente, como sea aquí se los dejó.**

 **Oh por cierto el oneshot de _"mi príncipe", tal vez le ha una continuación, la verdad se me vino una idea sobre que podría escuchar, claro si les parece bien la idea._**

 ** _._**

 **Ahora si me voy espero y les guste.**

 **Bye bye**


End file.
